Indiana Jones and the cotfr part 24: Cranes, trains, and automobiles
by 80s Dave
Summary: During the most action packed part in this story, Indy continues his fight on a log truck. The action also includes a train, a crane, and even a whale harpoon!


Harold drives up alongside the dragging log and opens his door. Thug #2 gets back up and grabs his axe and begins to chop the log that Indy is on.

Harold: Grab my hand Indy!

Indy and Harold reach for each other but they are too far apart.

Indy: You'll have to get closer!

Meanwhile Thug #2 is nearly done chopping the log off. Harold tries to reach for Indy again but still can't get him. Harold drives as close as he can and reaches for Indy one more time. Indy is able to grab Harold's arm and Harold pulls him to the open car door. Indy grabs the car door just as the log falls off.

Indy pulls out his whip and climbs again on the truck. Thug #2 moves closer to Indy very carefully and lifts up his ax. Indy quickly wraps around the handle of the ax with his whip and yanks it out of thug #2's hands. Meanwhile just a few yards ahead, Cullam sees the two men fighting on the log truck. He goes to the shark harpoon and aims it at the truck.

Abby: (yelling at Indy) Indy look out!

Indy: I have a bad feeling about this!

Cullam fires the harpoon goes right towards the cab. Thug # 1 screams just as the harpoon crashes through the driver side window. Thug # 1 is killed and the harpoon goes out the other end of the truck's cab. The truck gets snagged by the harpoon and rolls on its left side causing Indy, thug #2 and the logs to all spill out in the river. The boat gets jarred pretty well to. Harold slams on his breaks to avoid hitting the wreck but is coming to it quickly.

Harold: Must go slower. Must go slower. Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!

Harold stops just before the wreck but looks out his windshield and sees a log standing upright vertically that had landed that way by chance because of the way the truck flipped. The vertical log starts to fall down right towards the car. Harold jumps out right as the log smashes the car right in the middle. The boat heads further down the river while Indy and thug #2 get on top of the floating logs that are moving downstream. Indy and thug #2 start to grapple each other while balancing on the logs when one of Cullam's men get a machine gun and aims it at Indy. Indy and thug #2 see that they are both about to get shot so they start hopping from log to log while Cullum's henchmen opens fire on Indy. Indy and thug #2 run on the logs while dodging bullets and swim for shore. Just a few yards from the river bank is set of railroad tracks and a crane. Once on land Indy ducks behind some logs that fell in the road. Thug #2 runs for cover by the crane. Once the boat is out of gunfire range, Indy goes to check on Harold.

Indy: Harold are you O.K.?

Harold: We have to get Abby!

Indy: We have to hurry, their getting away.

Indy and Harold start to run down the road when the crane comes to life being operated by thug #2.

Harold: The crane Henry!

Inside the huge jaws of the crane is a bunch of rubble.

Thug #2 dumps the debris right over Indy and Harold.

Indy: Watch it!

Harold and Indy dive in opposite directions. Some of the rocks and a bunch of dirt falls on Harold and covers his legs. Harold screams in pain. Indy dodges most of the hard debris but gets a lot of dirt on him. Thug #2 comes out of the operating box and pulls Indy up just to knock him right back down. Indy gets up but the guy hits Indy in the back repeatedly. Indy falls to the ground and gets out the knife Harold gave him from before. He stabs thug #2 in the foot causing him to yell and kick Indy in the head. Harold starts to remove some of the heavy wood and iron pieces that cover his leg. Meanwhile thug #2 picks up a dazed Indy and puts him inside the jaw of the crane. He goes to the controls and closes the jaw trapping Indy inside and controls the crane to dip a helpless Indy in the river. Thug #2 starts laughing as Indy is submerged under water trapped in the cranes jaw. Just than thug #2 gets hit over the head with a piece of wood by Harold. Harold pulls the lever that moves the crane up and brings the crane out of the water.

Harold: I'm getting you out Indy. Hold on.

Indy: Ox behind you!

Thug #2 gets back up and throws Harold to the ground. Harold grabs his leg in pain. Just than a train whistle starts blowing. Thug #2 moves the jaw of the crane with Indy still trapped right over the railroad tracks.

Indy: Get up Harold!

Harold forces himself up. Thug #2 puts up his fists up.

Thug #2: Go on little man! Hit me! Hit me!

Harold hits him as hard as he can but it doesn't seem to have any effect

Thug #2 hits Harold in the face knocking him down. The train whistle is growing louder as Harold gets back up.

Indy: Harold!

Harold: What?

Indy: (in French) bring him this way!

Harold: Why are you speaking French?

Thug #2 hits Harold again but doesn't knock him down. The train starts coming into view and Indy gets a look of panic over his face.

Indy: There's a train coming Harold! Now listen! (in French) bring him close to me and I'll grab him!

Harold: Oh! (to thug #2) Come on and hit me you pansy!

Indy: Hurry Ox!

Thug #2 swings at Harold several times but he dodges the blows as he backs up closer and closer to the jaw of the crane. Finally thug #2 is close enough and Indy reaches out from the jaws teeth and grabs him. As thug #2 is struggling to get free from Indy, he notices the man has a gun on him. Indy grabs the gun but in the struggle it falls to the ground.

Indy: Harold use his gun!

Harold picks up the gun off the ground and instead of shooting the guy he just whacks him on the head and thug # 2 falls on the train tracks.

Indy: Hurry Ox! Get the controls!

Harold limps as fast as he can to the controls as the train is getting closer and closer. Indy takes the man's head and rams it back against the jaw of the crane repeatedly until the man falls down on the tracks.

Indy: Hurry Harold hurry!

The train is getting very close when Harold gets to the control box. Thug # 2 sits up on the tracks just as Harold moves the Indy away from the tracks. Just as thug #2 sits up and Indy is being moved away from the tracks thug #2 screams and less than a second later the train runs over him, smashing him to death. Harold opens the jaw of the crane with the controls and Indy stumbles out.

Harold: Indy! Thank God I was able to save you in time. I still don't know why you spoke French to me.

Indy: I didn't want Cullams man to know I was going to grab him.

Harold: Cullam! We still have to get Abby!

Cut to:

Ext. Outside Cullam's Airplane-day

Shot of Cullam taking Abby by force on the plane. He turns to his pilot.

Cullam: Take off.

Pilot: Yes sir!

Cut to:

Ext. area near crane-day

Just as Harold says that they hear a sound over head of a plane. Harold sees the plane.

Harold: Oh my goodness! That's Cullam's private plane. We're too late.

Indy: No! We're going to take the first flight we can, go directly to London, and then were going to save Abigail.

Harold: Getting her out of the guild's lodge won't be easy.

Indy: That's why I need you to tell me everything you know.


End file.
